Back in Time (Pitbull song)
| recorded = 2011 | studio = | venue = | genre = |dubstep }} | length = 3:25 | label = | writer = | producer = | chronology = Pitbull | prev_title = I Like (The Remix) | prev_year = 2012 | next_title = Dance Again | next_year = 2012 | misc = }} }} "Back in Time" is a song by the American rapper Pitbull. While originally released as the lead single from the soundtrack of sci-fi film Men in Black 3, it is not featured on the album; instead, it was released as the lead single from Pitbull's seventh studio album, Global Warming. The single was released via download on March 27, 2012, before being issued physically in Germany on May 25, 2012. The single to date has sold over 1.3 million copies digitally. The song contains a sample from "Love Is Strange", written by Mickey Baker, Sylvia Robinson, and Ellas McDaniel, as performed by Mickey & Sylvia, which was also used in the song Rinky Dink by Bill Justis. Remixes of this song were released by R3hab, Play-N-Skillz, Quintino, Gregor Salto and Alvaro. Track listing * Download # "Back in Time" – 3:27 # "Back in Time" (Single Version) – 3:25 * CD single # "Back in Time" – 3:25 # "Back in Time" (Extended Mix) – 3:41 Music video A music video to accompany the release of "Back in Time" was first released onto Pitbull's official VEVO channel on April 20, 2012. A few hours after the video was uploaded, VEVO removed the video. An edited version of the video was later uploaded on April 21, 2012. This version removes three seconds of footage, removed due to a copyright claim. It begins with Pitbull in a locked room when a girl comes in and frees him. They have dinner at a restaurant (based on the scenes in the movie). Then, an alien attacks the restaurant and the girl shoots the alien with her gun and she and Pitbull leave the restaurant. Then, the video switches back and forth with Pitbull and his girlfriend at a party to the clips of the film. The video ends with Pitbull using the Neuralyzer to end the video with the sign "PIT/MIB". It is also available on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of the film. Madai also appeared in this video. In November 2012, when the video reached 50,289,040 views, VEVO removed it again. The video was uploaded again onto Pitbull's official VEVO channel on December 7, 2012. It has received over 25 million views. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts All-time charts Certifications !scope="col" colspan="3"| Streaming |- |type=single|certmonth=4|salesamount=900,000}} Release history References External links * Category:2012 singles Category:Pitbull (rapper) songs Category:Songs from Men in Black (franchise) Category:Songs written for films Category:RCA Records singles Category:Songs written by Pitbull (rapper) Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Honduras Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Songs written by Bo Diddley Category:Songs written by Sylvia Robinson Category:Songs written by Marc Kinchen Category:2011 songs